War of the Ages (Destiny story)
by LaxusDreyar2015
Summary: The Vex and the Hive are going to take over the Tower! Female Hunter Auryon, alongside her Male Exo Titan bestfriend Typhon gather a FireTeam to stop them. Can they do it? Or will the new threat Triumph?
1. Chapter 1 Mission Time

Chapter 1 "Mission Time"

It was an average everyday cosmodrome patrol, a young female hunter whose name was Auryon, was killing Cabal and gathering Vanguard reputation. Auryon was a kind girl who did not enjoy fighting but did what it took to protect those she loved. She had tannish white skin and dark brown hair. Anyway, she was shooting a Legionary, and from behind her a Phalanx was approaching her to do a melee attack. It was about to strike when it was hit with a precision shot from afar, she looked up and saw it was her old pal Typhon, a tall, bulky Exo guardian whose specialty was sniping, it's what he did best. Typhon was 38 years old he was in the Titan class, and was a personal friend of Auryon. Typhon had purple with green lines and antennas coming from where his ears would be.

"Hey, Auryon!" he exclaimed as he summoned and drove his sparrow to the young hunter.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked, embracing him.

"I just powered on, figured I would come and help you out, as if you needed it." He stated looking at the cabal behind her.

"You just saved my butt so yeah I needed it." Suddenly they heard her Ghost speak.

"Guys I just got word that the Goliath is arriving, he is in a tank." He said panicked.

"We had better go." she stated with haste. "Yeah c'mon." they both ran to find hiding spots as a giant tank dropped out of the sky, followed by several Legionary, Phalanx, and a few Colossus.

"We are screwed." Said Typhon.

"Nobody I would rather die with." She said smiling.

Quickly they began to fire at the Goliath, throwing everything they had at it, after half an hour of firing they were almost out of ammo. Frustrated, Typhon said, "I'm going to get more!" he jumped down from his hiding spot gathered more ammo from the fallen Cabal and climbed back up. He threw some ammo at Auryon and began shooting again using his heavy ammo in his Machine gun.

"We're almost done!" shouted Auryon.

Just then from behind a Colossus took Typhon from behind. Auryon had one rocket left, she made a choice, she took aim then shot it killing the Colossus. She jumped to save her friend as she reached him she used her Ghost to revive him. He gasped as he felt life return to him, "That NEVER stops feeling strange," he said with a shake. "Now let's finish this." He stood up and took aim with hiss Auto-Rifle and began firing as Auryon took his heavy ammo and machine gun and also started firing, within seconds the Goliath exploded, killing all surrounding Cabal.

"We did it!" Auryon shouted as she hugged Typhon.

"Now let's go home." Typhon said exhausted, nearly collapsing. Auryon had caught him just before that happened, with him on her back, hey returned to Orbit and set course for the Tower.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

As they landed, they got an urgent message from the messenger telling them to head to the Vanguards in the Hall of Guardians, they did what they were told and walked downstairs to find the hall crowded with people. "What's going on?" someone said. "Will we be safe?" another questioned. Someone stood on the table, it was all three Vanguards.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Commander Zavala, the Titan Vanguard. Right then and there the Hall fell silent quicker than a Cursed Thrall blowing up and killing you.

"Everyone needs to calm down and leave, except the following guardians…" stated Cayde-6 the Hunter Vanguard. "Auryon and Typhon."

Everyone cleared the room except the duo. "What's going on…" questioned Auryon. "And why do you need us?" continued Typhon.

"We have intel that the Tower will be attacked," began Ikora Rey, the Warlock Vanguard.

"By whom?" asked Typhon.

"The Vex and the Hive have teamed up and decided to take on the Tower for complete control over the solar system. We are hopeless we have designed teams to find out more but they all…are gone. So that why we want you two to gather a fire team of the 6 strongest Guardians you can find and stop these bastards from destroying what hope we have left."

Auryon was speechless for a few minutes, she didn't know whether to be excited that she was important for once or to throw up from all the pressure, but then she managed to get out something, "Ok we will do it."

"All hope rests on your shoulders and in your guns, we are all relying on you." All three Vanguards said in unison.

The duo nodded and left the hall, still feeling uneasy the decided to head to Venus to search for candidates. When they arrived they automatically saw a young looking Male Exo, his head metallic silver with Red eyes, no facial features whatsoever, shooting the brains out of Fallen and Servitors.

They approached the Exo, "Hi we need a FireTeam would you like to be part of it?" "What's in it for me?" the Exo asked. "HOW ABOUT KEEPING YOUR HOME AND FREEDOM AT THE TOWER" exclaimed Typhon.

The Exo looked intrigued, "I will listen to what you have to say, and if I like it I will joined." So they explained about the Vex and the Hive and how they planned to take the Tower at the end of the conversation he looked shocked. "WELL NOW I HAVE NO CHOICE COUNT ME IN!" he shouted.

"Alright, what is your name by the way?" Auryon asked.

"It's Xenon, and I'm a Warlock 29 year old and ready to serve."

"Glad to have you on board." Typhon said.

"It's getting late we should probably turn in." said Auryon.

"Agreed." Said the boys in unison.

So they once more headed toward the tower to rest for the night and begin their search in the morning.

**-Two Hours Later-**

It was nearing midnight and Auryon was still awake she couldn't stop thinking about what might happen for the first time in a long time she was scared and didn't know what to do. She wanted to go back to her Parents even though she couldn't remember them she had vague little flash backs of a small Auryon being held by a mother and a father but those flash backs that seemed like dreams would turn into nightmares and she wouldn't want to remember them.

"Aury? You awake?" asked Typhon.

"Yeah Ty just thinking….are you sure we can do this? What if we aren't good enough? What if we fail?"

Typhon stopped her.

"Don't say that we are going to kick ass and we are going to keep our home."

Aury smiled and rolled her eyes, "gee what inspiring words." She giggled.

"Get some sleep." Ty chuckled and left to his bunker

"Ok goodnight Ty."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Recruits

**Hi guys, this is my second chapter of my story, sorry it took so long I have been busy, if you had not read my previous chapter then go check that out before reading this. I am going to post a story every Friday. I have started calling the characters by their nicknames I gave them (Aury and Ty) because it takes forever to write their full name and it gets quite annoying. In the bottom I have included meanings for each character's name. Please leave me a review so I can improve on my writing. Thank you**

Chapter 2 "Recruits"

The next day Ty had awoken from his slumber; he stood up and went to go check on Aury. When he had found her she had the worst bedhead, bags underneath her eyes, and snoring. It was clear she had not slept the previous day in which she received her mission. Ty sat next to her poked her head; she turned over and continued to sleep. Ty rolled his gazing red eyes and shook her awake.

"Gyah!" Auryon had jumped awake and punched Ty in the face, this was a reflex that she had developed do to the fallen taking her captive as she slumbered on earth. She paused as it took a while for the pain to reach her. "TY YOU IDIOT YOU MADE ME HURT MY KNUCKLE!" she shrieked as she rubbed her knuckle.

"It was any fun on my end either," Ty said rubbing his face where she had struck him. "It's time to get up."

Aury glared at him, she then got dressed and stormed away to find their new colleague, Xenon. However when she had entered his room, she had wished she stayed with Ty, for when she had entered she was given the unpleasant sight of a naked Xenon snoozing away without a care. She face palmed then shouted "WAKE UP!" which resulted in Xenon jumping awake covering himself with his blanket which was thrown halfway across the room, and grabbing the attention of a young female who looked about the age of 26.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" said the young female.

"OUT!" shouted Aury who was now red in the face with anger and caused the young female to flee in terror.

"What is your problem?" questioned Xenon, who was now dressing himself.

"My problem is that we have 3 days to find out what the enemy is planning, put a stop to it, and save our home and you are sleeping with random woman, while I on the other hand can't get any sleep at all!"

At this point Xenon completely tuned her out after "We have" and replied with a monotone "Uh-huh, that's nice." This earned him a smack in the back of the head, and Aury storming out once more. She walked to the gunsmith to purchase a new pulse rifle and some ammo, when she came across a face she cringed every time she saw. The Guardian's name was Cronus, he was very tall, bulky, he had dark brown hair and a scar upon his tan white skin. Cronus was a very famous (and completely stuck up) Guardian who constantly boasted about the time he took down 4 waves of Cabal and Vex at the same time. Auryon tried to avoid him but he caught her and called out her name which she tried to ignore but it was no use, she approached him.

"What do you want Cronus?" said Aury coldly.

"Aw I just wanted to talk to an old friend."

"We are not friends! Not after what you did."

"Are you still hung up on that? So what if I sold you to the fallen, I got you back."

That did it, she pulled her arm back and punched him in the nose giving him a nosebleed though he didn't even flinch, "YOU BASTARD!" she shouted with tears in her eyes at the painful memory. She reached for her handgun but her hand was stopped by Ty who stood behind her with a glare on his face staring her down, Xenon standing right behind her with a disappointed look on his face. She released her gun and darted toward the bounty robot Xander 99-40 with tears in her eyes. A few minutes later she was found crying by Ty and Xenon.

"We know you hate him, but that doesn't give you the right to shoot him," Ty began. "and if we are going to beat the enemy then we need him on our team."

She thought for a moment wiping her tears then she spoke, "Alright, you win. Just keep him under control or next time I won't hesitate."

Ty nodded then they all went to orbit without saying another word Cronus right behind them. They set course for Venus to search for more Guardians. When they arrived they went straight for the sight of the Archon Priest, as soon as they got there they searched for guardians and they were shocked to see a Guardian about the age of 13 fighting the Archon Priest and WINNING. Cronus pretended to overlook it but was shocked himself as she cut his head off and ended the fight.

Aury ran up to her ecstatic, "That was amazing you have got to join our team!" she exclaimed Ty waved her down and he walked up to the little girl.

"Hi my name is Typhon but you may call me Ty. I am a Titan Exo and me and my colleagues saw you kill the Archon Priest and we were thinking you are incredibly strong Guardian," at this comment Cronus faked a stifled laugh, then Ty continued. "Anyway we were wondering if you would join our team and help us take down a rising enemy. Will you help us bring light to this darkness?"

The little girl was shy, nobody ever wanted her before, she didn't know what to say, but she worked up the courage and slowly and shakily nodded her head. They asked her what her name was and she told them. "M-my name is Sihu." Aury smiled, "What a pretty name." This caused Sihu to blush madly and look away. They noticed it was dark and it was late.

"Um guys, we should get out of here before we end up dead." Auryon's Ghost said slightly frightened as he always did. "O.K.," Aury grinned. "Little light." The Ghost stated with haste before disappearing, "I told you to never call me that again." They all laughed before returning to orbit.

**-Later that evening-**

They had all gathered at the Hall of Guardians to purchase new armor and talk about their mission. "Guardians welcome back, how is your mission going?" Questioned Commander Zavala. They approached him, each one shaking his hand. "We have managed to get 5 teammates but we need one more." Ty stated. "Excellent, we have started preparing for war." said Ikora Ray. They looked around the place was deserted every shelf that had armor on it was now empty. There wasn't a person to be seen for miles.

"Yeah about that," Xenon started. "Would you guys mind filling us all in?"

"Later right now we would like to introduce you to your new teammate that we special picked," said Cayde-6. "Cain!"

Just then a tall, pale, Guardian jumped down from the room. He looked to be about 40 and was clearly a hunter, he was an Awoken and he had a nasty look on his face. Nobody had the courage to say hi to him so Commander Zavala introduced them all.

"Gang, this is Cain, Cain this is your new team. Auryon is your captain I expect you to follow her." Zavala said.

Cain grinned and muttered "Yes sir." Under his breath.

"Cain here is 29 years old, and he can take out a Cabal with one shotgun blast to the head." This however did not impress anyone seeing as how they can all easily take down the Cabal.

"Glad to be on the team." He said in a very cold and scratchy voice.

"Yeah…well about the mission. Where do we need to go?" Auryon asked.

"The moon in the Temple of Crota, there will hold the secrets of the Vex and Hive." Ikora stated.

"Thank you, we will go tomorrow." Ty said.

The team had then left the hall and to the dorms for the night, Zavala wishing to speak with Cain before he left he told the team he would catch up later, They nodded and left. Aury and Ty having a conversation with Xenon and Sihu purposely leaving out Cronus by Aury's wish.

"I don't trust him I never even heard of him till now." said Aury, Ty agreeing with her. "Yes but what other choice do we have?" said Sihu. "We don't, we will have to live with him till this is over." Said Xenon yawning and walking to his room.

**-Meanwhile back at the hall-**

After all the other Vanguards had decided to go to sleep, Zavala kept Cain to speak with him.

"You know what to do?" Zavala questioned

Cain nodded reciting his mission. "I am to pretend to be part of their team long enough for them to find the fake plans that the Vex and Hive have prepared for them to find then once we return to the Tower the Vex and HIVE will attack, leaving them vulnerable and weak. Then you will take down each Vanguard making it easy for the Vex and the HIVE to take over and they will make you King Zavala the man who ruled the galaxy."

Zavala grinned an evil grin. "Excellent, you will do me proud…my son."

"I won't let you down father."

"I know you will not, or you will pay the price." he stated with a cold unforgiving voice. He then left leaving Cain shocked, for he knew what his father meant. If he didn't get his father control of the galaxy, Cain would lose his life.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Character info

Auryon: Age: 19, Race: Human, Class: Hunter

Typhon: Age: 38, Race: Exo, Class: Titan

Cronus: Age: 23, Race: Human, Class: Titan

Xenon: Age: 29, Race: Awoken, Class: Warlock

Sihu: Age: 13, Race: Human, Class: Warlock

Cain: Age: 29, Race: Awoken, Class: Hunter

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story please like I said leave a review so I can learn to get better at writing. **

**-Josiah**


End file.
